The present disclosure relates generally to polycarbonate compositions that have good flow properties, high impact properties, and good aesthetic values with ultrawhite colors. Also disclosed herein are methods for preparing and/or using the same.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic resins derived from bisphenols and phosgene, or their derivatives. They are linear polyesters of carbonic acid and can be formed from dihydroxy compounds and carbonate diesters or carbonyl halides, or by ester interchange. Polycarbonates are a useful class of polymers having many beneficial properties.
The consumer electronics market has grown significantly in recent years. Recent designs aim for slimness, with thinner walls and with wide and large display panels. Known compositions used for such mobile devices (e.g. mobile phones) may exhibit brittleness and/or cracking, unsightly surfaces, and/or poor flowability.
Due to various “critical to quality” requirements of customers, there is a need for polycarbonate compositions that have good flow properties, aesthetic properties, and impact properties combined with stiffness.